Anyone Can Betray Anyone
by Hearts And Crowns
Summary: A revolution has begun. Mare spends her days in the Scarlet Guard headquarters underground, each passing day boring and uneventful until Violet, a new recruit, shows up, bringing a dangerous secret along with her. With Maven's growing army getting stronger each day, the Scarlet Guard must now train the Red mutants to fight and win or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello whoever is reading this,**

 **Thank you for clicking on this story. Inside you will find something magical with a decent amount of "I don't know what I'm doing but these two should kiss right now" because like the rest of you, I need Red Queen 2 in my life and Victoria refuses to tell me what happens next so I'm just going to stick to writing fanfiction for now.  
**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Red Queen. Victoria Aveyard does.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Revenge. It's what I want. It's what I need.

It's embodied in the knife in my hand—the same knife I'm about to throw at Maven. His laugh—a wretched sound like nails on a chalkboard—pierces the freezing air.

I aim, knowing I have exactly one shot. To miss is to die.

The knife that leaves my hand is a surge of power, deadly and powerful. I inhale, waiting for it to find its target.

It never does.

Rage consumes me, sweeping me up into a tangle of misery and anger. I have failed. I will not be bringing back his head on a silver platter, or using his glistening blood as a mirror. Most importantly, I will not be giving Cal back his crown. It is his by birthright, but so long as Maven breathes, Cal is merely another fugitive.

The knife drops to the floor with a clang and I look Maven square in the eye for the last time. It's over. The Scarlet Guard and I have lost—a revolution demolished into nothing.

He takes all of three steps before he is inches from my face, the gun in his hand ready to shoot. A sinister smile hints that he knew I'd miss.

My powers fail me as I unsuccessfully try to conjure up a bolt of lightning.

Maven holds the gun to my forehead and I try not to flinch. I tell myself, "You are not scared." It is a lie. My fate is bloody like the red dawn that will never come.

I don't want my life to be over—not that anyone ever does. All the things I could have done flash before my eyes.

I feel his breath on my face, hot and humid like a midsummer day.

The sound of a gunshot is the last thing I hear before I die.

* * *

I wake up surrounded by people. Farley, Kilorn, and Shade are huddled around my bed in my tiny room, worry written all over their faces. The walls are made of wood and a painting hangs across from my bed of a sunny meadow.

"If you wanted to scare us, you could have done it quietly," Farley jokes but her face is as serious as the two men by her side.

"Give her a break. The girl's been having bad dreams," Shade says.

"Why are you all here?" I ask, not amused. I need answers, not arguing friends.

Kilorn snorts like the answer to my question is obvious. "Generally when people are screaming their heads off in their sleep, people come check on them." I'm not convinced that is the full reason why they are here but I don't pester them.

Ever since Maven stole Cal's throne, everyone's been working tirelessly to recruit the other Reds with the same mutation that Shade and I have. And while the Scarlet Guard's noticeably grown over the past several months, it's not enough to take down Maven just yet. So everyone works around the clock to locate, retrieve, and train the newest revolutionaries.

"What do you need me to do today, Farley?" I ask.

"Same as usual. A girl about your age arrived last night and we need you to greet her with the same kindness and happiness that you always use. This one's a bit resentful and doesn't understand that this is the best place for her yet. See to it her views on joining the Scarlet Guard change. Quickly, too."

"Do I get a name?"

"Violet Manners. Now go do your job."

I usually get tasked with greeting the newbies—a simple task that takes little effort on my part. I haven't stepped foot in the training hall even once since my arrival because no one thinks it's safe for me to do so.

Crawling out of my bed and stumbling past the three of them into the hallway, I go into the bathroom and change into my usual red shirt and white pants—the same clothes as everyone else around here. Once I'm finished changing, I make my way over to the dining area.

While the underground compound isn't small, it often feels that way with the tiny rooms. The dining hall is cramped and there are a maximum of fifty people in here, all enjoying their breakfast of eggs and fruit.

I grab my own food from the counter on the opposite end of the room and find a place to sit at one of the tables. I don't have many friends among the Scarlet Guard and the ones that I do have are constantly sent out on recruiting missions, so I sit alone and nibble on my fruit for a few minutes, just long enough to satisfy the people sitting on the opposite end of the cameras monitoring the room.

I know they worry about my lost appetite ever since I came here but there's nothing to be done about it. Ever since I awoke on that train a few months ago, I can't bring myself to practice good eating and sleeping habits—the events of what happened engraved in my mind, keeping me up all-night long.

But my problems don't matter. Not when I have a job to do.

And that is why I get up, place my tray on top of the stack on the metal counter, and make my way to the residential area where all the new recruits sleep.

"Good morning, Tarissa. Which room is Violet Manners staying in?"

"Last one on your left," the secretary sitting at her desk replies, handing me the key.

I walk around the desk and down the long hall. When I reach Violet's door, I don't bother knocking and unlock it instead.

Inside sits a short blonde with dark brown eyes around my age. "I'll say this once and once only. You are at the top-secret headquarters of the Scarlet Guard because you are a Red with powers similar to my own. You're stuck here so if you're homesick, suck it up because you are a soldier now, Violet, and you are going to be living here until our leader, Farley says it's time to attack, at which point we all follow her out into battle. Is that understood?"

Violet rolls her eyes but shakes her head yes. "Good. Once you're settled in a bit more and stop whatever bad behavior you've been up to, you'll be relocated into a more permanent room, have meals with the rest of the world, and start training—which is mandatory, of course. Any questions?"

She doesn't hesitate to respond. "Yeah, just one: Why do any of you think you'll actually be able to defeat Maven and his army of Silvers?"

They ask this question all the time. "Because we are Reds with powers and a purpose. We may not all have the mutation, but we've all got the drive to win the war."

Silence. Her eyes examine me from top to bottom. "Now if you'll excuse me—"

"You're Mare, aren't you? The Mare? The one who was Maven's betrothed?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it does. You're admirable, Mare. Your red blood gave my sister hope before she died, so now it gives me hope. She was all I had until she was hung, accused of treason at the age of five. As if she even knew what the word treason meant. If you want me to do this, to fight for this Scarlet Guard, then I will. For my sister."

"Listen, you don't have to a choice in the matter. You're part of the Scarlet Guard no matter what I want. However, I'd imagine plenty of your instructors would like for me to mention that I think you should try at training. Too many skilled fighters go to waste because they worry about being picked for recruitment missions and getting caught. I hope you're not one of them."

And with that, I leave her in whoever is monitoring Violet right now's care. I'll come check back on her in a bit but I have something to do first.

* * *

I make my way down the staircase to the dungeon and I wave hello to the guard on duty. He knows to expect me today. Farley probably told him that I was coming to visit the prisoner.

He hands me the key to the prisoner's cell and tells me to lock it back up when I'm done.

I walk over to his cell. It's made of iron.

It's a wonder why he hasn't bothered to escape yet, to melt the bars away and destroy the Scarlet Guard altogether.

After unlocking the door, I slip inside.

And there's Cal, sitting on the rough ground, meeting my eyes, and still in shackles.

* * *

 **Did you like it because I'm scared that no one does and I should refrain from ever writing fanfiction again.**

 **I have zero clue when this will be updated again but hopefully soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow it's been over two years and I doubt anyone remembers this story, but lol I was in the mood. I still haven't even read Glass Sword yet, but I did guess the title of King's Cage, so there's that. Anyway, this is so short, but it's better than nothing.**

 **This one goes out to anyone who wanted me to continue writing this fic. Sorry it took so long.**

 **Disclaimer: Victoria Aveyard owns the rights to everything Red Queen. I own nothing.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Miss me already?"

I'll admit I see him a little too often. I come down here whenever I'm having bad dreams, or whenever I need to think. Cal's always willing to let me talk—knowing full well that any chance he's got in getting out of his cell lies with me.

"Gods above, Cal," I say, taking his hands in mine. "Just tell them you're ready to fight and be done with this silly little game of yours."

He chuckles. "But if I did that, then they'd actually expect me to help out around here. Besides, you treat your prisoners well."

He's not lying. Were it not for the shackles on his wrists, one likely wouldn't be able to tell he'd been living down here in his—in my opinion—overly glamorous cell since we got here. "I think you and I both know that your cell is not exactly what's considered 'standard' around here. I fought Farley tooth and nail to make sure they didn't treat you like crap."

It had taken hours of persistency on my part, but I'd known and I still know that eventually one day Cal will come to his senses and understand that his best choice lay in allying himself with the Scarlet Guard so long as we don't treat him the way Maven treated us.

I hope today is the day he finally proves me right.

"So what do you say?" I ask. "Are you finally willing to fight with us?"

He barely dipped his head in answer, but it was answer nonetheless.

"Good. You start training immediately."

* * *

 **Hope that didn't suck! Sorry it was so short but I didn't know what to write.**

 **See you all whenever I update again!**


End file.
